Bruises
by Astella Castle
Summary: 10 years have past since the Mane 6 fell apart. Now they are all on their own, trying to make it through life, when something draws them back to Ponyville. Was it coincidence or was it something bigger? Rated T for mild violence, language, and innuendo. Pinkie PiexApplejack
1. Distressed

Canterlot castle was bustling with nervous energy. The courtiers and the pages hurried here and there, cantering down hallways with panic in their eyes. Even the normally stoic guards struggled as worry rippled through their tensed muscles.

The Princess of Friendship was pacing her room, hollering orders to passing ministers and statesponies. Her horn blazed as she furiously penned letters and sent them off with Owlowiscious.

"We've received word from Shining Armor, Princess Twilight," one of the calmer guards announced loudly as he entered the state room. Even though his body was still, his voice shook. "He won't be coming. The Crystal Empire has just received declaration of war from Yakyakistan. They are completely unable to help at this time."

"Oh no!" Twilight Sparkle put her head in her hooves. "What am I supposed to do?" She murmured this under her breath, but then loudly questioned the guard, "Has anyone found Princess Luna?"

"We are still searching," the guard assured the Princess. "But's it's been years. Do you think we'll find her just because we have a crisis now? I mean, if Princess Luna wanted to be here, she'd be here."

"Did I ask you for your opinion?" Twilight snapped at the guard. "Princess Luna did not leave on her own accord. I know that much! We have to find her. We owe it to her. And now with the current Celestia situation, we _need_ her more than ever."

The guard closed his lips tightly and bowed slightly before leaving. Only a minute later, a trembling statespony entered the room. "Princess Twilight, I know you are dealing with a lot, but the situation has gone from bad to worse."

"What has she done now?" Twilight demanded. She moved her face only inches away from his, hoping that he would speak faster than he was. He was shaking so hard that he could barely get his sentences out.

"S-She has…she decided…we tried to stop her…"

"Where's Princess Celestia?" Twilight screamed, her hair frizzing at the end as her panic escalated.

"She's raising the sun!"

"Again? In the middle of the night!" Twilight groaned loudly and galloped through the door.

"She says it's time. She says it should be day," the statespony yelled after her. Twilight didn't look back as his voice faded into the distance. Thoughts raced through her head as her legs raced through the palace. She was trying so hard to keep a handle on this. But if Princess Celestia caused a drought there would be no way that she could keep her secret anymore. If the ponies of Equestria found out, there would be mass chaos. What would she do then? She wished that Princess Luna would show up and alleviate the situation. But, for now, Twilight Sparkle was alone. She didn't even have any good friends to help her. She was the Princess of Friendship but she had no time to work on friendships when she was taking care of the kingdom. A memory flickered through her mind: a round table, a beautiful purple castle in the shape of a tree, smiling faces gathered around. Where had that gone? How had she lost them all? How was she going to do it all herself? Twilight shook her mane and felt the cool palace air run through it. She couldn't think about that now. Failure was not an option. She had to handle this. It was up to her.


	2. Alone

The heat in Ponyville had escalated in recent months. Folks in town were talking, and they had all agreed that this was the hottest summer yet. Rumors were flying that some foals had gotten heat stroke from running and playing too much. No one knew who they were, but the townspeople swore it was true. So, parents were keeping their foals inside. In fact, most everypony was staying inside where it was shady. But an orange pony with blonde hair was too busy to rest. She had an apple farm to manage.

Applejack trotted to the top of the hill and then let out a sigh. She could see out across all of Sweet Apple Acres, and it was as beautiful as it had always been. She hoped there would never come a day when that wasn't the first thing she saw in the morning. She didn't know how she could possibly start her day without all those juicy red apples and bright green fields greeting her.

She took her hat off and wiped her brow with one foreleg. The townsfolk were right, though. It was hot. Unbearably so. She couldn't complain, though. Big Mac was here to help that day. He had been so busy with that newborn colt of his that she had hardly seen him at all recently. Of course her tiny nephew, Crabapple, was more important than having help with the farm. She did, however, appreciate that she'd have her big brother's help for at least one day. Come harvest time, Crabapple would be old enough that Big Mac's wife, Peaches-n'-Cream, could take care of him by herself, and maybe Applejack wouldn't have to do it all alone. Or maybe she would. She sighed again, but this time it was heavy. Things had been rough since Granny Smith had passed. She tried to keep things under control, but there was only so much one mare could do alone.

She heard a clip-clopping across the yard and turned to see her big brother pulling his cart. He looked as tired as usual. Bags under his eyes were pretty much a permanent fixture these days.

"Big Mac!" Applejack boomed as she galloped towards him. She was more excited to see him than she realized. Had it been two months already? Time flew when you managed an apple farm all alone. Time didn't care if you were by yourself. It still did it's worst.

"Applejack," the large red stallion pulled his little sister into a warm hug.

"Was your trip alright?" Applejack asked when he released her. She pulled a hay-bale from the cart and tossed it into the open barn door.

"Ye-up," Big Mac said in his usual, quiet way.

"How's that little nephew o' mine?" Applejack shot her brother a smile. "Is he as rotten as his daddy?"

"Ye-up," Big Mac smiled and winked at her.

She laughed, but then a frown crept across her face. "Have ya heard from Apple Bloom?"

"Nope," Big Mac threw the last hay bale in the barn, then hung his head. "She ain't written or nothin'."

"Consarn that lil' filly," Applejack spat. "I've had it up to here with that girl, Big Mac! I mean, we're her sister and brother, for Celestia's sake. She thinks just because she's a grown pony now, that she can just gallop over to Saddle Arabia and never write or visit. Well, I oughta'…oughta'…aw, Big Mac, what would Granny Smith think if she could see us now?" Tears that Applejack had been stuffing down threatened to move into her eyes, but she pushed them down the way she always did. Big Mac recognized her veiled sadness and pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder. 'Things ain't ever gonna' be the same again, are they, Big Mac?" Her brother knew he didn't need to answer that, and she was grateful for his silence.

She let out a ragged breath. She glanced into a far corner of the barn and caught sight of an old picture. It was weathered and torn but the six smiling faces were obviously happy back then. Applejack released Big Mac from the hug and walked over to the picture. "Golly, Big Mac, I sure wish they were still here." She put a hoof on the picture and touched each face, one by one, remembering their voices. Old conversations played through her head. "I sure wish I could see them again, but I don't even know where in Equestria they are." She hung her head for a short moment but then sniffed sharply and went back to her work.


	3. Dismissed

Rainbow Dash sat in the mess hall, poking some green jiggly stuff she couldn't quite place. It made her squeamish, so she stuck her tongue out and pushed it away.

"They sure do serve some disgusting food here," the blue pony elbowed a nearby recruit. He was a novice, an airpony, and he was jittery.

"T-Tastes good to me," the stallion stuttered. He sucked up the green stuff and looked around to see if any of his superiors had seen him. No one had and now he had no idea what he'd just put in his mouth.

Rainbow Dash frowned and rolled her eyes. "Geez, no one cares. You aren't impressing anyone." She put her hoof around the increasingly ill-looking pony. "Let me give you a hint, newbie. They only care about your flying. That's what's so sweet about this deal. Fly right and you'll be fine!" She slapped him on the back, and he turned green. "Dude, you don't look so good."

"Lieutenant Dash!" a voice shouted from over the intercom. "I need to speak to you in my office." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and grumbled. She started to ignore the voice, but then it yelled, "NOW!" and she darted through the facility in search of the office in question.

She found the right door, it's gold plaque was gleaming in the afternoon light. It'd be nice to have a gold plate on her own door, but the idea of working in an office gave her uncomfortable chills. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice spoke sharply.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Rainbow Dash asked casually as she flew into the room and settled herself into one of the leather chairs.

The Captain was obviously upset, but she generally wore a frown so Rainbow Dash thought nothing of it. "I need to speak with you about an important matter. As you well know, we here at the Wonderbolts Reserves respect your talent and your dedication."

Rainbow Dash sat up a little straighter in her seat, pride swelling in her chest.

"You are one of the finest ponies I've ever had the honor of training, and I am proud to call you one of the Wonderbolts." The mare paused for a moment and then swallowed thickly.

Rainbow Dash's pride stopped swelling and began to shrink. Why was the Captain acting strange?

"As much as we admire you and respect you, with the incident that happened last week, we've had to consider a lot of factors."

Rainbow Dash grew afraid at the mention of last week. "You know that wasn't my fault!" Her voice came out louder than she meant it to.

"We aren't sure of anything right now. We are still looking into it." The Captain cleared her throat. "We know that you would never intentionally harm another pony, but mistakes happen."

"But I didn't do it!" Rainbow Dash was yelling now. She could feel heat rising in her cheeks. "I wasn't anywhere near that explosion."

"Eyewitnesses say different." The Captain's words were becoming icier, and Rainbow Dash could tell that something terrible was going to happen. "We cannot have that kind of liability on our hands."

Rainbow Dash felt her heart crumple in her chest as her brain connected the dots. "No…please…" her voice was husky.

"You are being discharged, Lieutenant. You must pack your bags and leave."

Rainbow Dash fell into the chair, her pink eyes brimming with unwanted tears. "But…this is my life…"

The Captain cleared her throat again, and then looked Rainbow Dash in the eye. "I am so sorry. I truly am. But you need to be gone by tonight. We have another pony coming in to take your place. This isn't your life any more, Rainbow Dash. There's the door." With that the Captain turned around in her chair.

Dejected and with a dark cloud over her mind, the blue pegasus headed to pack. She wandered through the halls of the old building, knowing that she needed to pack but not really wanting to remember where her room was. What would she do now? Where would she go? She couldn't go back to Cloudsdale as a failure. She would never be able to show her face there. In fact, she'd never be able to show her face in most places in Equestria. Her life as she knew it was gone, along with all her dreams, and she didn't know if she'd ever be ok with that.


	4. Terrified

In a dark corner of the forest, a small cottage was slowly being consumed by ivy. It had grown over the windows and was threatening to collapse the roof. The shutters were falling off and the chimney had been knocked over by a storm. It was a sad little house and the sun barely touched its cracking paint.

In one of the inner rooms, huddled in a chair, a light yellow pegasus was humming lightly. A blanket was draped over her head, and she clutched it tightly around her neck. Her light pink mane was matted. Her coat had been in need of a brushing for a long while now. The cobwebs were growing thickly in the corners, but she seemed not to notice. In fact, her eyes were focused on an unimportant point in the middle of the room. She gently rocked herself back and forth, and the chair creaked even underneath her light weight.

"They won't find us here, Angel," Fluttershy cooed to the small rabbit in her lap. He was sleeping fitfully as he usually did, and she stroked him gently to soothe him. "We're safe here. No one knows we're here." She rocked faster as she thought about it, and her eyes began to dart about the empty room. The evening light was fading into dusk, and she always grew more nervous at this time. The wind was beginning to blow the tree limbs against her windows, and she shivered as the pine needles scraped against the glass. "We're fine." Her voice was breaking and she began to shake. "We're fine," she squeaked. "We're fine."


	5. Empty

"My dear Rarity," Fancy Pants chortled. He held a glass of champagne and sipped it daintily. "You are such a tease."

The purple-maned mare batted her eyelashes at his flattery. Her blue eyes sparkled in the starlight, and her mane shined in the light of the lanterns. Though the night had settled around them, the party went on.

"Are you going to see the fireworks show, Rarity?" a pink pony with a perfectly groomed green mane asked her.

"I might," she shrugged nonchalantly. She was an expert at playing it cool. Almost as much as Rainbow Dash. She gasped inwardly as the strange thought entered her mind. It had been months since she'd even thought about her old friends. Why had she all of the sudden allowed those memories into her mind? She had worked so hard to keep them out. She huffed and shook her head lightly.

"Are you feeling alright, dear lady," Fancy Pants asked, putting a hoof on her shoulder. Rarity smiled up at him. Though he was not as handsome as some of the other city ponies, she had appreciated his friendship through the past few years. He had been her only companion really. She truly didn't have anyone to talk to. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes as the faces of her old friends sneaked their way into her thoughts again. His question merely made them clearer. She paused for a moment, afraid that if she did speak, she would start crying. But standing here silent was also not helping her, either. She looked up at Fancy Pants' kind eyes and she realized that after all they had been through, surely, she should be able to tell him how she felt.

"Well, I was just thinking about Ponyville…"

She had barely begun when he interrupted her. "Thinking about good ol' Bumpkin-ville, were you? Well, I bet you're glad you aren't captive to that place anymore." Fancy Pants shivered in disgust and grabbed an hors d'oeuvre from a passing tray.

Rarity was taken aback by his words, wondering where he had gotten the idea that she had been "captive" in Ponyville. She tried to ignore his comments and continue on with her thought. "I simply…miss my friends. I haven't seen them in ages and I wonder how they are doing."

"You don't need those old friends," Fancy Pants scoffed. "You have me." With a laugh, he wandered out into the crowd.

Rarity felt no better than she had before. In fact, she felt worse. Fancy Pants didn't even try to listen to her. How stupid she was to think he would. She realized that she didn't have any true friends in this big city. Sure, she was rich and famous, but she had no one she could truly talk to. No one here could hear her or understand her. She missed being important to someone for more than the color of her shoes. She missed Ponyville. She missed her friends. How bizarre that she had everything she could have ever dreamed of, and more, and all she wanted was her friends back? But that would never happen, would it? Not after the way they had left it. Not after all the things they had said-the things _she_ had said. No, they would never speak to her again, she was sure of it. She would have to make do with the friends she had here. Maybe she could help them learn what it meant to be a friend. Or maybe, she had made a horrible mistake in coming here. As important as it was to realize her dreams, was it important enough to deal with the emptiness that it had left her?


	6. Rejected

The sun streamed through a small apartment window. The ocean breeze was cool as it rushed through the room and blew the curtains. The Baltimare apartment was small, but bright. The smell of muffins wafted through each room. The sound of gulls echoed against the colorful walls. It would have been a happy, comforting scene, but the gulls were not the only things crying.

A pink mare sat at a table, a letter crumpled in her hands. Her forehead was pressed against the rich wood, her straight pink hair falling over her eyes. Tears flowed freely down her normally happy cheeks. Sobs racked her body, and she clutched the letter more tightly.

A knock on the door startled her. "Who-Who is it?" her body trembled and made her voice quiver.

"It's Wes," a smooth voice came through the door. "You're late, Pinkie Pie. Again."

The sniffling pony hurried to open the door. "Gee, Wes, I'm sorry." She rubbed her hooves together and crumpled the letter more beneath the pressure. "I'll get my stuff together. It'll only take me two shakes."

"Did you do something different to your hair?" the tall green stallion asked as he entered the apartment and sat down on the fluffy couch.

"Uhm, no," Pinke Pie said as she tossed the straight-as-a-board hair over her shoulder. "Why?"

"No reason," the stallion shrugged. "I can see something's wrong though. You want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Pinkie Pie shook her head as she pulled the suitcase down the hall. "I'm sorry I'm late, Wesley. Are we going to miss the train?"

"Not if we hurry," Wesley gave her an encouraging smile. "But the train leaves soon and you know how angry Ringmaster gets if something doesn't go as planned."

"Yes, I know," Pinkie Pie hurried around the apartment, grabbing things and throwing them in the suitcase. "We're mostly packed. Just a feeeeew more things!"

"We? Are you bringing Georgie?" Wesley sounded a little incredulous.

"Why wouldn't I bring my assistant?" Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow and zipped the suitcase.

"She's just so young," Wesley shrugged, but stood to help Pinkie Pie with the heavy suitcase.

"But she's so good at what she does!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Georgie!" She busted out and the sound bounded through the apartment.

"Coming!" a high squeaky voice said. From around the corner, a little purple pony appeared. Her face was freckled, and her wild, tangled hair was colored cotton candy pink and blue.

"There's my faithful assistant," Pinkie Pie cheered and ruffled the little filly's hair. "Now we need to go catch the train."

"Oh wait, wait," the tiny voice cried. "I almost forgot my muffins in the oven!"

"You made muffins?" Pinkie Pie asked, excited.

"Of course, what else would we eat on the train?" Georgie asked.

"You're the best assistant in the world!" Pinkie Pie cried as her pink curls bounced back into place.

"I know," Georgie rolled her eyes a little, but smiled.

They hurried to the train station, pushing through the crowds. Their breath came in huffs and sweat was beginning to coat their bodies.

Wes stopped at a nearby desk, panting. "Train 24… leaving to…Fillydelphia…which platform?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the lavender pony said politely. "That train left 2 minutes ago. You were so close."

Wesley's face fell. He turned slowly to the pink pony behind him and the tiny purple pony lugging bags behind her. "We're too late."

"What?" Pinkie Pie dropped her bags. "B-But…Ringmaster…he's going to be…"

"Pis-" Wesley began but Pinkie Pie shushed him.

"Not in front of the kid," she whispered loudly and Georgie rolled her eyes.

"Angry," Wesley finished instead, eyeing the cotton-candy-haired filly who was busying herself with the bags and the checklists. She was a pretty good assistant.

They got on the next train that they could find. It was going to be at least 4 hours behind the other one and Pinkie Pie and Wesley Smiles both worried about what Ringmaster would say to them when he saw them.

They arrived in Fillydelphia shortly, navigating the train station as if it were home. They had been there so many times that summer. Fillydelphians loved good entertainment.

They made their way to the large striped tent in the middle of a field. It's flag was flapping in the wind and it stood proudly.

"Oh dear," Wesley said. "They've already got the tent up." He looked at Pinkie Pie with terror in his eyes. "We're in trouble."

"Pinkamena Pie!" a loud voice boomed, making all three of them tremble.

"Yes, Ringmaster," Pinkie Pie tried to be friendly, but her confidence was shaky in the wake of this terrifying stallion. He was red and he had a large mustache that covered most of his lip. He was portly but intimidating.

"Where the hay have you been?" His eyes were nearly popping out of his head, and a vein in his neck looked as if it were about to burst.

"We missed the train," Pinkie Pie gulped in the wake of his anger.

"Pinkie Pie, I expect this from you, but you, Wesley," Ringmaster was too angry to even finish his sentence. "How am I supposed to run a circus without my two best clowns. You both know you're the main event. We start in two hours, and I was prepared to cut your act!"

"But we're here now, Ringmaster," Wesley spluttered. "We're here. We've rehearsed our act. We're good to go."

"Maybe you are, Wes," Ringmaster sighed. "Look… Pinkie… you're my best clown. Even better than Wes." The two exchanged a wry look. They both knew he was right, and they were ok with that. "But, I just can't handle your erratic behavior. I can't do it anymore. You're the best, but I'd rather settle for less and be able to rely on my performers."

"What are you saying?" Pinkie Pie's eyes began to well with tears.

"I'm saying I'm not going to cut the act," he gave Wes an encouraging half-smile, but then looked somberly at Pinkie Pie. "But I am trimming it. Pinkie Pie, you're out of the circus."

"B-but… where else am I supposed to go? I can't afford that apartment in Baltimare without this gig!" Pinkie Pie's voice was quivering.

"I don't really care what you do. Maybe you should go back to that cute little bakery you're always going on about. Maybe they'll take you back. Maybe they'll be able to put up with you, although I'm surprised anyone can," Ringmaster muttered and trotted off toward the tent.

"Gee, I'm so sorry, Pinkie," Wes's face was solemn. "I don't want to do this without you, but I need the money."

"I understand. Thanks for all the laughs, Wesley Smiles," Pinkie Pie tried to smile, but it was hard. She succeeded, and Wesley smiled back. He turned to follow Ringmaster, and Pinkie Pie watched them until they disappeared into the striped tent.

"W-what are we going to do now?" Georgie's voice wavered even though Pinkie could see she was trying to be tough.

"We're going back to Ponyville," Pinkie whispered into the thick air. She turned to head back to the train station, her mind on the crumpled note, tucked somewhere in her curls. In Ponyville, they had put up with her for longer than anyone else ever had. At least, until that awful day when it all ended, when they couldn't put up with her anymore. Maybe things had changed though. Maybe it was time to see if the dust had settled. Maybe…just maybe…she could build a bridge and the water just might run under it. If anyone could do it… it would be Pinkie Pie.


	7. Going Home

A pounding on the door broke through the still morning air. Twilight Sparkle sat up, groggy and disheveled. Who was bothering her this early in the morning? She had barely slept at all last night as she dealt with Princess Celestia. She needed to sleep. But there was too much going on in her life right now to ignore an urgent knock. So, she rubbed her eyes and stumbled across the floor. She yanked the door open and stared blearily out into the hallway where one of the pages stood. The silver pony was cringing awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry, Princess Twilight," the pony whispered. "I know it's early, but I have an important message for you."

"Y-yes…" Twilight mumbled. She urged her eyes to focus on the other pony's face. "What is it?"

"Someone has spotted Princess Luna," the pony's voice was still hushed but her excitement was obvious.

"What? Who? Where?" Twilight's eyes snapped open and her mind became alert. Princess Luna? No one had seen her in over two years since she disappeared mysteriously, and all efforts to find her had been unsuccessful. Now someone had seen her.

"We aren't sure how reliable the information is but the elderly pony stallion that informed us seemed pretty insistent. Enough that the statesponies thought that you should be told immediately."

"When did he see her?" Twilight opened the door wider for the pony to enter her room and she began to rush around, packing bags and gathering supplies.

The page entered the room hesitantly and continued, "He said that he saw Princess Luna out of his window when he got up for a snack in the middle of the night. This was two nights ago. He left the next morning for Canterlot and just got to us this morning."

"I've got to go check it out," Twilight stuffed one more book in her bag, deemed it sufficiently full, then zipped it up.

"I have to warn you," the page said, her voice still hushed. "Our informant told us that she did not look well, and he didn't even recognize her at first. We don't know if it's her. This is very loose information."

"Yes, but it is a clue. The first one we've had in months," Twilight was becoming excited. Maybe this would be it. Maybe this was the clue that she needed to solve this mystery. Princess Luna was surely in need of her help. She would go get her and bring her back. Princess Luna would help her run Canterlot and maybe together they could find a cure for Princess Celestia. Maybe everything would be alright again. "Now, where does this stallion live? Where did he see her?"

The pony hesitated before continuing, the corners of her mouth turned down slightly. She cleared her throat. "He lives at the edge of the Everfree Forest…near…" the pony stopped to let Twilight piece the information together on her own.

"Near Ponyville…" Twilight's eyes grew wide, and she felt a dryness in the back of her throat that made her want to swallow. She tried, but her throat felt so tight and the lump in it was so big that she couldn't.

"Didn't you used to live there?" the page pressed her gently. "Didn't you used to have friends there? Maybe it will be good to see them."

Twilight's face fell momentarily. Then, she took a deep breath and set her mouth in a thin line. "That is a piece of my past I'd rather keep in the past. This will be merely a business trip. Nothing else." She turned to look out the window for a moment. "I won't be there long enough for them to notice I've returned. They won't even know."


	8. Nightmares

_Applejack galloped through Ponyville, her heart racing, and her legs straining to go faster. She tried not to cry. Crying would just make it harder to breathe. Her hooves carried her to the purple castle, and she burst through the front doors._

 _"Twilight!" she hollered. "Twilight Sparkle!" She ran through the halls, busting open doors as she went. "Twilight! Please, please still be here."_

 _"She's not…" a small voice echoed through the halls._

 _"Spike?" Applejack turned around to face the tiny dragon, whose eyes were red from crying. "Don't tell me…she…"_

 _"She left," Spike said flatly, his nose stopped up. He sniffed loudly and wiped his nose with his arm. "She said she's moving to Canterlot. I've never seen her so angry. Applejack, she's not coming back."_

 _Applejack's voice caught in her throat. She felt something squeeze her heart. "No…" Without speaking, she turned and galloped back out of the open castle doors. She ran down the streets. In the distance, she could see Carousel Boutique, and she pushed herself harder. "Rarity!" she yelled as she approached. She entered the boutique and was taken aback by the profound emptiness. It had been cleaned out. Everything had been taken. There wasn't a bolt of fabric or piece of thread anywhere in the place. "Rarity? Not you, too. You know we didn't mean it." She began to feel tears welling up in eyes._

 _"Applejack," a tiny twang echoed through the empty boutique. "Big sis, I checked on Fluttershy. She's gone. I can't find any of her animals anywhere."_

 _"No…" Applejack whispered._

 _"AJ," Apple Bloom whimpered. "What are you going to do? With Rainbow Dash gone, you're the only one left."_

 _"No," Applejack said, this time sharper. "There's one more…"_

 _A gust of wind flew past Apple Bloom as her older sister sped out the door. "Where are you goin'?" she called after the running mare._

 _"Sugarcube Corner," Applejack shouted behind her. "Maybe I can catch her."_

 _"Good luck!" Apple Bloom's tiny voice was now far away._

 _Applejack barely heard her. Her eyes were focused on her target. "Pinkie Pie!" She cried as she got closer. "I didn't mean what I said. Please…" She blazed into the shop and nearly ran over Mr. Cake._

 _"Sweet Celestia, Applejack," Mr. Cake cursed. "You nearly knocked me clean over. What's got you in such a hurry."_

 _"Mr. Cake," Applejack sucked in air. "Where's Pinkie?"_

 _"Well, she left for the train station a little while ago."_

 _"What?"_

 _Mr. Cake glanced at a clock on the wall. "Yep, her train is set to leave in a few minutes. You might catch her if you hurry." Before he could even finish his sentence, he felt a cool breeze and then heard the door slam. When he looked back, Applejack was gone._

 _She raced to the train station. She could feel her muscles burning and her lungs ached. She wanted to stop, but she knew she couldn't. She had to convince Pinkie to stay. Maybe if she did, they could get the other girls to come around…together. She and Pinkie had always made a good team._

 _She cantered onto the train platform, knocking people over in her haste. "Pinkie… Pinkie Pie!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, but the noise of the station squelched the sound. "Please! Pinkie Pie! Where are you?" She scanned the crowds, her mind whirling. "Please, let me find her…"_

 _After an excruciating minute, she locked sight on the pink mare. She was boarding the train. Applejack felt her heart sink, and she began to plow through the ocean of ponies. "Excuse me! Please, let me through! Let me through!" She bucked and shoved, but she heard the hissing and the creaking of the train as it pulled away from the station._

 _She leaped through the crowd and broke free to the side of the train. She could see the pink mare's sad visage through the glass, but her eyes were locked on a pin-point far away and she was oblivious of Applejack's presence. "Pinkie!" Applejack hollered. The train began to pull away from the platform. Applejack walked slowly beside it, following the pace. It picked up speed, and she began to canter. "Pinkie Pie! Please! Don't go! Please, don't leave!" Applejack felt as if her lungs were going to burst and thought perhaps her heart might give out, but she kept running. The train was almost past the end of the platform. Pinkie Pie didn't see her. Applejack waved her hooves and screamed so loud that her voice scraped against her throat. "Pinkie Pie! Don't leave me! Don't leave me here!" She felt her hoof hit the air rather than the platform and realized that she had reached the end. Her tears had kept her from seeing it, and she nearly toppled over the side. She righted herself back onto the platform and gasped as the train continued on. The tears that were in her eyes finally broke free. "Please, come back…"_

Applejack awoke with a start. She was in her bed, and her covers were in a pile on the floor. Her heart was racing, and she had tears on her cheeks. She wiped them away hastily and swung her hooves over the side of the bed. She breathed deeply and stared out the window into the black night. She set her mouth in a grim line. Maybe one day the memories would go away, and she could sleep peacefully again.


	9. When A Decade Goes By

Rarity stepped off the train and onto the wooden platform, her hoof tentative. The first sight of her hometown didn't feel as comforting as she had hoped it would. Had the train station always been decorated so? Of course not. It had been ages. Perhaps they had changed the decor.

She stepped off finally and breathed in deeply, trying to steady her mind. Though the train station looked vastly different from when she left, and the faces of the ponies there were not at all familiar, the smell of Ponyville was unmistakeable. The musk from the Everfree Forest, the frosting coming from Sugarcube Corner, the dusty hay of the thatched roofs, the spices wafting from the marketplace, all blending with the crisp breeze from Sweet Apple Acres created an irreplicable scent. The pure white pony teared up involuntarily. She quickly squeezed back the tears, reminding herself of her purpose: Sweetie Belle. She was just here to see Sweetie Belle.

She tossed her bags on a luggage cart. "Excuse me, sir," she motioned to a nearby stallion with handsome features. "Would you be so kind as to help me bring these bags to Carousel Boutique? I'd pay you, of course. I'd hate to mess up my coiffure."

The pony smiled nervously. "I'd love to, miss, but a rich unicorn from Manehatten owns that place. Is s-she a friend of yours?"

"Why…" Rarity was taken aback. He didn't even know who she was. There was a time that she knew everyone in this town. Obviously, she wasn't as friendly as Pinkie Pie but she was a successful business woman, and it was a small town. He should know her. "I am her. I'm Rarity."

"Oh, really?" the pony looked starstruck. His eyes glittered and he shook a little. "O-Of course, then, Miss Rarity. What an honor it would be to carry your bags." He hurriedly collected the bags onto the cart and pulled them in the direction of her old home. She wondered how decrepit it would be.

She trotted behind the friendly pony, trying to take in everything as quickly as possible. She marveled at how much had changed…and how little. Town center still looked mostly the same, but it seemed that the Mayor Mare had let it run down. Of course, she might not be mayor anymore. It could be someone else's fault. The marketplace was still bustling, but the ponies she saw there she didn't recognize, and she realized that they were mostly all the foals and fillies that had grown up with Sweetie Belle. The new generation had taken over the town. Children grow into adults when a decade goes by.

Eventually, they made it to the street the Carousel Boutique was on, and she prepared herself for the worst. Would the glass be shattered? Would the shutters be falling down? Would the paint be chipped? Perhaps even the roof might be caving in. She closed her eyes and tried to remind herself that all these things could be fixed. How dreadful it would be to see her home in such disrepair! Would she be able to contain the emotions that sight might bring her? Her worry was unnecessary, though, because as they rounded the bend, she caught sight of the purple roofed building. The fresh white paint glimmered in the sunlight. The purple shutters were hinged tightly and sat perkily in their place. The glass was untouched and not a speck of dust was on it. It was magnificent. It was as if a day had not gone by since she left. It was perhaps in better condition than it had been before. Her jaw dropped as she marveled at it.

"Wow, Miss Rarity," the pony gasped. He wiped his brow and patted her bags. "Someone's been taking care of the place it looks like. You must have some good friends in town." He busied himself with getting her bags into the house.

His statement was untrue. She didn't have good friends in town. Not many anyway. Not good ones. Old friends perhaps. Surely no one cared for her this much. Applejack wouldn't have cared one way or another if the place had fallen apart. She had enough on her plate. Everyone knew that Princess Twilight didn't live there anymore. Last she heard Rainbow Dash was part of the Wonderbolts Reserves. She had no earthly idea where Pinkie Pie was these days, but this certainly wasn't her doing. Perhaps Fluttershy? They had always been good friends. Closer than the others, certainly, with their weekly spa days. However, with the way they had left things, she doubted Fluttershy would keep up the Boutique in her absence. Who then had spent so much time, money, and effort to keep her place up for her? As if they anticipated her return?

"Finished, ma'am," the stallion said, breathing heavily.

"Thank you, darling," she said gently and placed a giant gem into his hoof. "I hope this will make up for your trouble."

"Yes, it will!" He trilled gleefully and then cantered away with the luggage cart back to the train station, leaving the white unicorn to ponder.

"Well, it won't do you any good to continue wondering," Rarity admonished herself. "You came here to see Sweetie Belle and it's high time you did." She turned to head the direction of the school house, having heard from her parents that her sister was now a music teacher. She had been so proud of her little sister when she'd heard but she had never had the chance to come and see her in her element. Well, technically she could have made time but Rarity's career had consumed most of her thoughts for the past few years. But she had achieved her dream, and now it was the time to reconnect.

She approached the school yard and nostalgia choked her. Not only did her mind playback memories of Sweetie Belle and her Crusader friends playing in the yard, but it also brought up memories from her own youth and the time she had spent at the same school.

She entered the yard and found the exact place where she had met Applejack for the first time. She had looked down at the country filly with disdain, but the other had been quite friendly. It took them many years to become friends, but she remembered clearly the moment when she introduced herself and how she had internally giggled at the way Applejack had said her name in her country drawl.

"Sis?" Rarity heard a voice call her name, and it was much more grown up than she had expected it to be.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity called as she turned and laid eyes on the white pony with emerald eyes and luxurious pink and purple ringlets.

"Rarity!" the pony ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"My goodness," Rarity gasped as she pulled out of the hug. "Why you are as tall as me, darling."

"Well, I am a grown pony, now," Sweetie Bell snickered. "Why don't you come inside? I didn't expect you for another hour. You said your train got in at 4."

"Yes, well," Rarity entered the schoolhouse and was thankful for the shade. "I got on an earlier one. I simply couldn't wait to see you." Rarity glanced around the room and smiled at the familiar chalk dust floating in clouds around the blackboard. "Did class just get out?"

"Yes, you just barely missed it," Sweetie Belle leaned against her desk. "We are just beginning to learn the Hearth's Warming Eve anthem. The mayor has asked me to put on a musical this winter. You should definitely come."

"Oh, why I wouldn't miss it. It will be absolutely divine!" Rarity gave Sweetie Belle a sincere smile through her bittersweet tears. There were so many memories and so many changes. Her heart was having trouble keeping her emotions in check. She cleared her throat. "So have you heard from Apple Bloom? How's the Apple Family?"

"You mean, how is Applejack?" Sweetie Belle smiled knowingly at Rarity's sheepish look. "I don't know. Apple Bloom has told me all about how the Sultan of Saddle Arabia asked her to design the architecture of his new castle, but she didn't mention her family. As far as things I've heard around town, all I can tell you is that Big Mac got married and had a baby. I have no idea what Applejack has been doing. Probably just working the farm, as usual. Not much has changed around here."

"No, it would seem it hasn't. Even my boutique is perfectly kept. Was that you, Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle laughed lightly. "Wasn't me."

"Then who?" Rarity raised an eyebrow, utterly confused.

"The mayor keeps it up," Sweetie Belle put a hoof on Rarity's shoulder. "Why don't you go home and rest? I'll meet you for supper at the cafe. And maybe on your way, you might stop by the mayor's office and thank him."

"Him?" Rarity asked, incredulous. "Who is it?"

Sweetie Belle simply giggled and waved Rarity out the door.

Rarity entered Town Hall and found her way through the familiar hallways. The longer she was here, the more the memories came back and the more familiar things felt. She found a door at the end of the long hallways with a plaque that said, "Mayor's Office." She lifted one of her white hooves and rapped gently.

"Come in," a deep voice said.

She didn't recognize it. She pushed the door open. Her eyes took in the room quickly-the bookshelves, the large mahogany desk, the stained glass window, the imposing chair. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes grew wide as she realized who now sat in the mayor's chair in Mayor Mare's place. "Spike?!"

"Rarity?" the full voice replied and swung the chair to face her. The purple dragon that she had last seen as a child, was now grown and twice her height. His green scales were sharper with maturity and his wide baby face had grown more angular. In that moment, she barely knew him. "Rarity! It's so good to see you!" His strangeness lasted only a moment, as he leapt over the desk to hug her, and all of her fond memories of the tiny dragon came back.

"Spike! I can't believe you are the mayor now!"

"I know! It's crazy, right? Who appoints a dragon as mayor of a town called Ponyville?" Spike laughed and his voice was rich with age. "I didn't complain, though. But what are you doing in Ponyville? Gosh…you look…" his green reptilian eyes pierced into her sapphire ones and made her blush. "As beautiful as always."

"Oh Spike, thank you," Rarity giggled. "And you…well, look at you…" she held a hoof out and swept it downwards, "You're in couture."

"I try to fit the part," Spike smiled, flashing a sharp tooth, and adjusting his tie.

"You're so grown up," Rarity gazed at him, in awe of his transformation. "And handsome."

She expected him to flush the way he had when he was young and she paid him a compliment. He had been so infatuated with her. Now, he simply smiled and bowed slightly at the flattery.

"W-Well, I merely stopped by to thank you for keeping up the boutique," Rarity rushed to say. "That was awfully thoughtful of you."

"Oh, of course," Spike waved her off. "With insurance and other legal loopholes, it's not too hard. It's nothing I wouldn't do for any of my old friends. I keep up Twilight's Castle, too. In case, she ever comes back." Spike gulped down an adolescent emotion that he felt he was too grown-up to feel anymore. But Rarity noticed it.

"I'm so sorry, Spike," Rarity blurted out.

"For what?" He seemed taken aback.

"For leaving you here all alone." Tears pricked her eyes.

"It wasn't all your fault, Rarity," Spike put a hand on her cheek. "I couldn't blame you for anything." She felt her heart jump as he smiled down at her. He had grown up so much. She almost couldn't remember the way his voice had squeaked or the way his chubby cheeks had looked. She couldn't remember those things in the wake of this dashing gentleman.

"W-well, I should probably get going," Rarity stuttered and stumbled towards the door. What was wrong with her legs? Why did they feel so weak? And why was her head spinning?

"I'll see you around," Spike's steady gaze followed her as she pulled the door open. How was he so calm and collected? His voice was smooth and his hands were casually in his pockets.

"Of c-course," Rarity muttered and hurried out into the hallway.

"And Rarity," Spike called after her. She caught his eyes as he poked his head out the door. "I'm glad you're back."

Rarity gave him a half smile and then hurried away down the corridor. She threw herself out into the sunlight and fresh air. It took a few deep breaths, but eventually her legs stopped quivering and her head gained clarity. What in Celestia's name had come over her in there? She had nearly fainted. She thought perhaps it was the emotions of the day and the heat from the summer. She glanced back at Town Hall and shook the strange feeling off of her. It was nothing. Merely, the heat. That was all.


	10. Searching For Luna

Rainbow Dash landed lightly on the steps of her cloud house that hung low to the ground near Ponyville. She gazed over the large white columns and rainbow waterfalls. The sight was glorious and comforting but looking at it, her heart felt heavy. She had not been back for years. No, wait…a decade. Not only were the circumstances for her return horrendous, but her last memories of this place were bitter. She felt a chill run down her spine as she remembered Applejack and Twilight's faces. They had been so angry, so hurt. It had been an accident.

" _When will you stop being so darn reckless?" Applejack cried._

" _I didn't mean to," Rainbow Dash's voice quivered under the harsh gaze of her friends._

" _It was an accident!" Pinkie Pie peeped from where she cowered behind Rainbow Dash._

" _An accident!" Applejack was screaming now. "You could have killed someone! I'm so tired of both of you and your idiotic antics!" She glared at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie and towered over them in rage as they quivered beneath her._

" _Well, I'm leaving to join the Reserves so I guess you'll be rid of me!" Rainbow Dash had had enough and yelled back._

" _Go ahead and leave! See if I give a flying flip," Applejack hollered._

Rainbow Dash had felt her words dig deep into her heart. Applejack hadn't looked the same that day. Rainbow Dash had never seen her face so twisted with rage and her eyes so ablaze. She had feared for her life for a brief moment and then feared for her friendship with the country pony. Then, with those last words Applejack spoke, Rainbow Dash knew her fears were valid and that their friendship was ruined. She had left and Applejack had turned her back. The other girls didn't speak to stop it. None of their words would have changed Applejack's mind.

Rainbow Dash stared out over Ponyville, wondering if all the other girls remembered that last conversation in such vivid detail. She wondered where they all were. Had they all stayed in Ponyville? As she wondered this, her sharp eyes caught sight of a purple flash shooting through the sky towards the edge of the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash felt a glimmer of familiarity and followed the purple pony through the sky.

They flew for a few moments, the alicorn focused on the edge of the forest. Rainbow Dash seemed to not be noticed. She continued following her target until she couldn't bear it anymore. "Twilight Sparkle!" The sound busted out of her lungs and boomed in the other's ears.

"Ahh!" Twilight screamed and swooped quickly to the ground. "Rainbow Dash!" She cried, as she stumbled to a stop in the grass on the outskirts of the Everfree Forest. "What in Equestria are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Rainbow Dash cackled. It was just like old times. Good ol' Twilight hadn't changed at all. She wiped the hysterical tears from her eyes and tried to focus on the angry mare in front of her. "Of course not. I'm just surprised to see you here. I thought you lived in Canterlot now."

"I do," Twilight regained her composure and righted her tiara. She brushed off her wings and flipped her mane. "This is official royal business. I'm only here to follow up on some evidence."

Rainbow Dash eyed Twilight, skeptically. "You aren't here to see any of your old friends?"

"No, I'm not," Twilight said curtly as she pulled out her map and studied it. "What are you even doing here, anyway? I thought you joined the Reserves."

"I did," Rainbow Dash scratched her neck and looked down to the side. "I mean, I am…" She gulped down the shame that filled her and the pain that tugged on her heart. "I mean…I'm just visiting." She felt bad lying, but she hated the thought of anyone knowing that she'd failed at her dream, and that she could never go back.

"Hmm…" Twilight didn't seem to be paying much attention to the blue pegasus. "You got me all turned around. I'm going to have to go back to square one to find this place."

"Well, what are you looking for?" Rainbow Dash put out a hoof to the map Twilight held. "Maybe, I can help. I know Ponyville like the back of my hoof."

"I don't want your help, Rainbow Dash," Twilight whispered it, but the caustic voice could have been heard a mile away.

"Are you still mad at me?" Rainbow Dash cocked her head. "It's been 10 years, Twilight! 10 years!"

"I'm not mad, Dash," Twilight's voice softened, and she hung her head. "We're just…not friends anymore. Why would you possibly want to help me?"

"You may not think we're friends anymore," the rainbow mane blew lightly in the breeze. "But I never stopped being yours."

Twilight kept her head down and tried not to show Rainbow Dash how much her smile affected her. "Loyalty…" she chuckled tearfully. She looked back up and saw the pink eyes, full of eagerness. "Ok, I guess I could use some help. But then I have to go back to Canterlot, so I'd rather no one else know I was here, ok?"

"You've got it, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash saluted the alicorn, who was surprised at the informality. It was refreshing to her. No one had called her anything but Princess Twilight Sparkle in years. The brash pegasus continued, "I won't say a word to anyone. So what are we looking for?"

"Princess Luna," Twilight frowned at Rainbow Dash's confused face and explained to her the entire story, leaving the part about Princess Celestia's…issues…conveniently out of the story.

"Geez, Twilight," Rainbow Dash's brow was furrowed. "Why would she be here? What do you think you'll find?"

"I don't know, but this is the first clue in ages. I have to at least look."

So the two girls figured out where the old stallion who had given Twilight the information lived. It didn't take long for them to find his tiny cottage, with Rainbow Dash's extensive knowledge of the area, which Twilight was grateful for when she stopped to admit it to herself. The stallion was at least a day behind Twilight, so she was on her own. However, she had his written statement and she would look over the area thoroughly.

"So where did he say he saw her?" Rainbow Dash poked her nose through some bushes, looking for any evidence that might prove that Princess Luna had been there.

"He said he saw her from his kitchen window, the one pointing towards the forest, which would be _that_ one," Twilight poked her hoof at the correct window which was small and busted. "He says in this statement that he saw her standing between his well and the old willow separating his property from the Everfree Forest."

"Ok, so, here's the well," Rainbow Dash pointed to a rusted contraption. "And that sure looks like a giant willow to me," the pegasus pointed to a giant sweeping tree.

"That has to be it," Twilight flitted over to where Rainbow Dash was hovering.

"Wow, Twilight," Rainbow Dash smiled. "You've really grown into those wings. If you were sticking around, I'd challenge you to a race," Rainbow Dash laughed darkly.

Twilight smiled awkwardly, but her heart felt heavy. She forgot how much she had missed Rainbow Dash's sense of adventure. How much she'd missed all her friend's personalities, really-Fluttershy's gentleness, Rarity's class, Pinkie Pie's carefree spirit, and Applejack's hardy attitude. Twilight shook her head. That was the past. The past should stay where it was.

"Do you see anything in this spot that Princess Luna could have left?" Twilight veered the direction of the conversation to a more pertinent topic. "There are some hoofprints here, but there's really no way to tell how old these are, not to mention they could be anyone in towns."

"What about that?" Rainbow Dash piped up.

"What about what?"

"That small sparkling stone in the grass! Could that be Princess Luna's?" Rainbow Dash pointed to the treeline of the murky forest.

Twilight followed Rainbow Dash's pointing hoof to a spot in the grass and parted it gently. Lying on the ground was a small blue gem.

"I feel like I recognize this!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed. "This looks like it could be from one of Princess Luna's necklaces. I can't know for sure, but this is another strong clue. It could have been pulled off her necklace by these brambles here." Twilight studied the area carefully.

"But this was practically in the forest! If these bushes pulled it off her necklace, then she was probably going IN the forest." Rainbow Dash waved her hoof towards the dark trees.

"Well, are you as brave as you used to be?" Twilight taunted.

"Braver!" Rainbow Dash puffed out her chest.

"Good, 'cause we're going after her!" Twilight smiled and plunged into the darkness with Rainbow Dash smiling excitedly behind her.


End file.
